Arizona Robbins/Gallery
Promotional Photos Season 6 GAS6ArizonaRobbins1.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins2.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins3.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins4.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins5.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins6.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins7.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins8.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins9.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins10.jpg Season 7 ArizonaRobbins1S7.jpg ArizonaRobbins2S7.jpg Season 9 ArizonaRobbinsS9.jpg GAS9ArizonaRobbins2.jpg GAS9ArizonaRobbins3.jpg GAS9ArizonaRobbins4.jpg Season 10 ArizonaRobbinsS10.jpg S10ArizonaRobbins.jpg ArizonaRobbinsS102.jpg ArizonaRobbinsS103.jpg ArizonaRobbinsS104.jpg Screenshots 511ArizonaRobbins.png|Wish You Were Here 512ArizonaRobbins.png|Sympathy for the Devil 513ArizonaRobbins.png|Stairway to Heaven 514ArizonaRobbins.png|Beat Your Heart Out 516ArizonaRobbins.png|An Honest Mistake 517ArizonaRobbins.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 519ArizonaRobbins.png|Elevator Love Letter 520ArizonaRobbins.png|Sweet Surrender 521ArizonaRobbins.png|No Good at Saying Sorry (One More Chance) 522ArizonaRobbins.png|What a Difference a Day Makes 523ArizonaRobbins.png|Here's to Future Days 524ArizonaRobbins.png|Now or Never 6x01ArizonaRobbins.png|Good Mourning 6x02ArizonaRobbins.png|Goodbye 6x03ArizonaRobbins.png|I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me 6x04ArizonaRobbins.png|Tainted Obligation 6x05ArizonaRobbins.png|Invasion 6x06ArizonaRobbins.png|I Saw What I Saw 6x07ArizonaRobbins.png|Give Peace a Chance 6x08ArizonaRobbins.png|Invest in Love 6x09ArizonaRobbins.png|New History 6x10ArizonaRobbins.png|Holidaze 6x11ArizonaRobbins.png|Blink 6x12ArizonaRobbins.png|I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked 6x13ArizonaRobbins.png|State of Love and Trust 6x14ArizonaRobbins.png|Valentine's Day Massacre 6x15ArizonaRobbins.png|The Time Warp 6x16ArizonaRobbins.png|Perfect Little Accident 6x17ArizonaRobbins.png|Push 6x18ArizonaRobbins.png|Suicide is Painless 6x19ArizonaRobbins.png|Sympathy for the Parents 6x20ArizonaRobbins.png|Hook, Line and Sinner 6x21ArizonaRobbins.png|How Insensitive 6x22ArizonaRobbins.png|Shiny Happy People 6x23ArizonaRobbins.png|Sanctuary 6x24ArizonaRobbins.png|Death and All His Friends 701ArizonaRobbins.png|With You I'm Born Again 702ArizonaRobbins.png|Shock to the System 7x03ArizonaRobbins.png|Superfreak 704ArizonaRobbins.png|Can't Fight Biology 705ArizonaRobbins.png|Almost Grown 706ArizonaRobbins.png|These Arms of Mine 7x07ArizonaRobbins.png|That's Me Trying 7x10ArizonaRobbins.png|Adrift and at Peace 7x11ArizonaRobbins.png|Disarm 7x12ArizonaRobbins.png|Start Me Up 7x13ArizonaRobbins.png|Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) 7x14ArizonaRobbins.png|P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) 7x15ArizonaRobbins.png|Golden Hour 716ArizonaRobbins.png|Not Responsible 7x17ArizonaRobbins.png|This is How We Do It 7x18ArizonaRobbins.png|Song Beneath the Song 7x19ArizonaRobbins.png|It's a Long Way Back 720ArizonaRobbins.png|White Wedding 7x21ArizonaRobbins.png|I Will Survive 7x22ArizonaRobbins.png|Unaccompanied Minor 801ArizonaRobbins.png|Free Falling 802ArizonaRobbins.png|She's Gone 803ArizonaRobbins.png|Take the Lead 804ArizonaRobbins.png|What is It About Men 805ArizonaRobbins.png|Love, Loss and Legacy 806ArizonaRobbins.png|Poker Face 807ArizonaRobbins.png|Put Me In, Coach 808ArizonaRobbins.png|Heart-Shaped Box 809ArizonaRobbins.png|Dark Was the Night 810ArizonaRobbins.png|Suddenly 811ArizonaRobbins.png|This Magic Moment 812ArizonaRobbins.png|Hope for the Hopeless 813ArizonaRobbins.png|If/Then 814ArizonaRobbins.png|All You Need is Love 815ArizonaRobbins.png|Have You Seen Me Lately? 816ArizonaRobbins.png|If Only You Were Lonely 817ArizonaRobbins.png|One Step Too Far 818ArizonaRobbins.png|The Lion Sleeps Tonight 819ArizonaRobbins.png|Support System 820ArizonaRobbins.png|The Girl with No Name 821ArizonaRobbins.png|Moment of Truth 822ArizonaRobbins.png|Let the Bad Times Roll 823ArizonaRobbins.png|Migration 8x24ArizonaRobbins.png|Flight 9x01ArizonaRobbins.png|Going, Going, Gone 9x02ArizonaRobbins.png|Remember the Time 9x03ArizonaRobbins.png|Love the One You're With 9x04ArizonaRobbins.png|I Saw Her Standing There 9x06ArizonaRobbins.png|Second Opinion 9x07ArizonaRobbins.png|I Was Made for Lovin' You 9x08ArizonaRobbins.png|Love Turns You Upside Down 9x09ArizonaRobbins.png|Run, Baby, Run 9x10ArizonaRobbins.png|Things We Said Today 9x11ArizonaRobbins.png|The End is the Beginning is the End 9x12ArizonaRobbins.png|Walking on a Dream 9x13ArizonaRobbins.png|Bad Blood 9x14ArizonaRobbins.png|The Face of Change 9x15ArizonaRobbins.png|Hard Bargain 9x16ArizonaRobbins.png|This is Why We Fight 9x17ArizonaRobbins.png|Transplant Wasteland 9x18ArizonaRobbins.png|Idle Hands 9x19ArizonaRobbins.png|Can't Fight This Feeling 9x20ArizonaRobbins.png|She's Killing Me 9x21ArizonaRobbins.png|Sleeping Monster 9x22ArizonaRobbins.png|Do You Believe in Magic 9x23ArizonaRobbins.png|Readiness is All 9x24ArizonaRobbins.png|Perfect Storm 10x01ArizonaRobbins.png|Seal Our Fate 10x02ArizonaRobbins.png|I Want You With Me 10x03ArizonaRobbins.png|Everybody's Crying Mercy 10x04ArizonaRobbins.png|Puttin' on the Ritz 10x05ArizonaRobbins.png|I Bet It Stung 10x06ArizonaRobbins.png|Map of You 10x07ArizonaRobbins.png|Thriller 10x08ArizonaRobbins.png|Two Against One 10x09ArizonaRobbins.png|Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word 10x10ArizonaRobbins.png|Somebody That I Used to Know 10x11ArizonaRobbins.png|Man on the Moon 10x12ArizonaRobbins.png|Get Up, Stand Up 10x13ArizonaRobbins.png|Take It Back 10x14ArizonaRobbins.png|You've Got to Hide Your Love Away 10x15ArizonaRobbins.png|Throwing it All Away 10x16ArizonaRobbins.png|We Gotta Get Out of This Place 10x17ArizonaRobbins.png|Do You Know? 10x18ArizonaRobbins.png|You Be Illin' 10x19ArizonaRobbins.png|I'm Winning 10x20ArizonaRobbins.png|Go It Alone 10x21ArizonaRobbins.png|Change of Heart 10x22ArizonaRobbins.png|We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together 10x23ArizonaRobbins.png|Everything I Try to Do, Nothing Seems to Turn Out Right 10x24ArizonaRobbins.png|Fear (of the Unknown) 11x01ArizonaRobbins.png|I Must Have Lost It on the Wind 11x02ArizonaRobbins.png|Puzzle With a Piece Missing 11x03ArizonaRobbins.png|Got to Be Real 11x04ArizonaRobbins.png|Only Mama Knows 11x05ArizonaRobbins.png|Bend & Break 11x06ArizonaRobbins.png|Don't Let's Start 11x07ArizonaRobbins.png|Could We Start Again, Please? 11x08ArizonaRobbins.png|Risk 11x09ArizonaRobbins.png|Where Do We Go From Here 11x10ArizonaRobbins.png|The Bed's Too Big Without You 11x11ArizonaRobbins.png|All I Could Do Was Cry 11x12ArizonaRobbins.png|The Great Pretender 11x13ArizonaRobbins.png|Staring at the End 11x14ArizonaRobbins.png|The Distance 11x15ArizonaRobbins.png|I Feel the Earth Move 11x16ArizonaRobbins.png|Don't Dream It's Over 11x18ArizonaRobbins.png|When I Grow Up 11x19ArizonaRobbins.png|Crazy Love 11x20ArizonaRobbins.png|One Flight Down 11x22ArizonaRobbins.png|She's Leaving Home 11x23ArizonaRobbins.png|Time Stops 11x24ArizonaRobbins.png|You're My Home 12x01ArizonaRobbins.png|Sledgehammer 12x02ArizonaRobbins.png|Walking Tall 12x03ArizonaRobbins.png|I Choose You 12x04ArizonaRobbins.png|Old Time Rock and Roll 12x05ArizonaRobbins.png|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner 12x06ArizonaRobbins.png|The Me Nobody Knows 12x07ArizonaRobbins.png|Something Against You 12x08ArizonaRobbins.png|Things We Lost in the Fire 12x09ArizonaRobbins.png|The Sound of Silence 12x10ArizonaRobbins.png|All I Want is You 12x11ArizonaRobbins.png|Unbreak My Heart 12x12ArizonaRobbins.png|My Next Life 12x13ArizonaRobbins.png|All Eyez on Me 12x14ArizonaRobbins.png|Odd Man Out 12x15ArizonaRobbins.png|I Am Not Waiting Anymore 12x16ArizonaRobbins.png|When It Hurts So Bad 12x17ArizonaRobbins.png|I Wear the Face 12x18ArizonaRobbins.png|There's a Fine, Fine Line 12x19ArizonaRobbins.png|It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding) 12x20ArizonaRobbins.png|Trigger Happy 12x21ArizonaRobbins.png|You're Gonna Need Someone on Your Side 12x22ArizonaRobbins.png|Mama Tried 12x23ArizonaRobbins.png|At Last 12x24ArizonaRobbins.png|Family Affair 13x03ArizonaRobbins.png|I Ain't No Miracle Worker 13x04ArizonaRobbins.png|Falling Slowly 13x05ArizonaRobbins.png|Both Sides Now 13x06ArizonaRobbins.png|Roar 13x07ArizonaRobbins.png|Why Try to Change Me Now 13x09ArizonaRobbins.png|You Haven't Done Nothin' 13x10ArizonaRobbins.png|You Can Look (But You'd Better Not Touch) 13x11ArizonaRobbins.png|Jukebox Hero 13x12ArizonaRobbins.png|None of Your Business 13x13ArizonaRobbins.png|It Only Gets Much Worse 13x14ArizonaRobbins.png|Back Where You Belong 13x15ArizonaRobbins.png|Civil War 13x17ArizonaRobbins.png|Till I Hear It From You 13x18ArizonaRobbins.png|Be Still, My Soul 13x19ArizonaRobbins.png|What's Inside 13x21ArizonaRobbins.png|Don't Stop Me Now 13x22ArizonaRobbins.png|Leave It Inside 13x23ArizonaRobbins.png|True Colors 13x24ArizonaRobbins.png|Ring of Fire 14x01ArizonaRobbins.png|Break Down the House 14x02ArizonaRobbins.png|Get Off on the Pain 14x03ArizonaRobbins.png|Go Big or Go Home 14x04ArizonaRobbins.png|Ain't That a Kick in the Head 14x06ArizonaRobbins.png|Come on Down to My Boat, Baby 14x07ArizonaRobbins.png|Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story Episode Stills Season 5 5x14-11.jpg 5x14-10.jpg 5x14-20.jpg 5x20-34.jpg 5x20-25.jpg 5x20-20.jpg 5x20-19.jpg 5x20-12.jpg 5x20-7.jpg 5x21-9.jpg 5x22-9.jpg 5x22-10.jpg 5x22-11.jpg 5x22-33.jpg 5x22-61.jpg Season 6 6x02-16.jpg 6x07-16.jpg 6x07-13.jpg 6x08-5.png 6x08-8.png 6x08-14.jpg 6x08-16.png 6x08-20.jpg 6x08-26.jpg 6x09-4.jpg 6x10-1.jpg 6x10-13.jpg 6x10-29.jpg 6x10-32.jpg 6x10-40.jpg 611promo.jpg 6x11-8.jpg 6x13-4.png 6x13-6.jpg 6x13-16.jpg 6x13-17.jpg 6x13-26.jpg 6x14-4.png 6x14-11.jpg 6x14-20.jpg 6x16-25.jpg 6x16-29.jpg 6x17-3.png 6x19-4.jpg 6x19-6.jpg 6x19-9.png 6x19-17.jpg 6x17-19.jpg 6x22-21.jpg 6x23-10.jpg 6x23-11.png 6x23-12.jpg 6x23-13.jpg 6x24-5.jpg Season 7 7x01-4.jpg 7x01-9.jpg 7x01-14.jpg 7x01-23.jpg 7x01-38.jpg 7x01-48.jpg 7x05-3.jpg 7x06-6.jpg 7x06-20.jpg 7x06-21.jpg 7x06-26.jpg 7x07-3.png 7x07-5.jpg 7x07-14.jpg 7x07-17.jpg 7x07-20.jpg 7x11-11.jpg 7x11-16.jpg 7x12-11.png 7x12-2.png 7x12-4.png 7x13-20.jpg 7x13-17.jpg 7x13-16.jpg 7x13-10.png 7x13-4.png 7x13-3.png 7x13-1.png 7x13-18.jpg 7x13-23.png 7x14-7.png 7x14-6.png 7x14-5.png 7x16-13.jpg 7x16-9.jpg 7x16-11.jpg 7x17-1.jpg 7x17-5.png 7x17-10.png 7x17-13.jpg 7x17-16.jpg 7x17-17.jpg 7x17-21.jpg 7x18-9.jpg 7x18-8.jpg 7x18-7.jpg 7x18-5.jpg 7x20-19.jpg 7x20-17.jpg 7x20-20.jpg 7x20-12.jpg 7x20-11.jpg 7x20-10.jpg 7x20-9.jpg 7x20-8.png 7x20-7.png 7x20-6.png 7x20-21.png 7x21-3.png Season 8 8x05-17.jpg 8x05-12.jpg 8x05-10.png 8x05-6.png 8x06-10.jpg 8x06-11.jpg 8x06-12.jpg 8x06-9.jpg 8x06-8.jpg 8x06-6.png 8x06-4.png 8x06-3.png 8x06-2.png 8x06-1.png 8x11-17.jpg 8x11-14.jpg 8x11-13.jpg 8x11-12.jpg 8x13-26.jpg 8x13-34.jpg 8x14-11.jpg 8x14-10.jpg 8x14-9.jpg 8x14-7.jpg 8x14-6.png 8x14-3.png 8x16-15.jpg 8x16-1.png 8x16-17.jpg 8x18-27.jpg 8x18-18.jpg 8x18-17.jpg 8x18-2.png 8x19-13.jpg 8x19-8.png 8x19-2.png 8x19-17.jpg 8x19-18.jpg 8x21-10.png 8x23-28.jpg 8x23-27.jpg 8x23-22.jpg 8x23-21.jpg 8x23-17.png 8x23-11.png 8x24-1.jpg 8x24-2.jpg 8x24-5.jpg 8x24-7.jpg 8x24-35.jpg 8x24-32.jpg 8x24-29.jpg 8x24-28.jpg 8x24-47.jpg Season 9 9x03-16.jpg 9x03-15.jpg 9x03-13.jpg 9x03-12.jpg 9x03-11.jpg 9x07-14.jpg 9x12-7.jpg 9x16-12.jpg 9x16-6.jpg 9x16-5.jpg 9x16-2.jpg 9x17-6.jpg 9x17-5.jpg 9x17new-7.jpg 9x17new-16.jpg 9x17new-9.jpg 9x18-17.jpg 9x18-2.jpg 9x18-13.jpg 9x18-18.jpg 9x18-19.jpg 920Promo5.jpg 9x22-14new.jpg 9x22-10new.jpg 9x22-8new.jpg 9x22-7new.jpg 9x22-9new.jpg 9x23-32.jpg 9x23-31.jpg 9x23-21.jpg 9x23-20.jpg 9x23-36.jpg 9x24-1.jpg 9x24-19.jpg 9x24-10.jpg 9x24-9.jpg Season 10 10x01-3.jpg 10x01-10.jpg 10x01-11.jpg 10x01-12.jpg 10x04-12.jpg 10x04-9.jpg 10x04-1.jpg 10x04-37.jpg 10x06-4.jpg 10x12-24.jpg 10x12-25.jpg 10x12-26.jpg 10x13-1.jpg 10x13-2.jpg 10x14-1.jpg 10x14-4.jpg 10x14-5.jpg 10x14-8.jpg 10x15-4.jpg 10x15-5.jpg 10x17-1.jpg 10x18-3.jpg 10x18-6.jpg 10x18-7.jpg 10x18-12.jpg 10x19-2.jpg 10x22-8.jpg 10x22-9.jpg 10x24-1.jpg Season 11 11x01-1.jpg 11x01-15.jpg 11x01-18.jpg 11x01-19.jpg 11x01-20.jpg 11x01-21.jpg 11x05-10.jpg 11x05-11.jpg 11x08-12.jpg 11x08-13.jpg 11x08-14.jpg 11x08-16.jpg 11x08-18.jpg 11x08-19.jpg 11x08-20.jpg 11x08-21.jpg 11x08-22.jpg 11x13-1.jpg 11x13-2.jpg 11x13-8.jpg 11x13-9.jpg 11x14-6.jpg 11x14-7.jpg 11x14-10.jpg 11x19-9.jpg 11x19-10.jpg 11x20-2.jpg 11x20-1.jpg 11x24-1.jpg 11x24-3.jpg 11x24-10.jpg Season 12 12x01-21.jpg 12x01-22.jpg 12x02-3.jpg 12x02-13.jpg 12x05-1.jpg 12x05-2.jpg 12x05-3.jpg 12x05-6.jpg 12x05-9.jpg 12x05-19.jpg 12x05-20.jpg 12x06-11.jpg 12x06-12.jpg 12x06-14.jpg 12x06-15.jpg 12x06-36.jpg 12x07-21.jpg 12x07-22.jpg 12x07-23.jpg 12x07-25.jpg 12x10-18.jpg 12x15-8.jpg 12x15-9.jpg 12x16-1.jpg 12x19-1.jpg 12x19-33.jpg 12x19-34.jpg 12x19-36.jpg 12x19-37.jpg 12x21-1.jpg 12x21-2.jpg 12x21-4.jpg 12x21-8.jpg 12x21-9.jpg 12x21-20.jpg Season 13 13x06-16.jpg 13x06-17.jpg 13x06-18.jpg 13x07-1.jpg 13x07-4.jpg 13x09-1.jpg 13x09-2.jpg 13x09-3.jpg 13x09-4.jpg 13x09-15.jpg 13x09-16.jpg 13x09-17.jpg 13x09-18.jpg 13x10-1.jpg 13x10-2.jpg 13x10-3.jpg 13x10-5.jpg 13x11-1.jpg 13x11-2.jpg 13x11-3.jpg 13x11-4.jpg 13x11-5.jpg 13x11-6.jpg 13x11-7.jpg 13x11-8.jpg 13x12-4.jpg 13x12-5.jpg 13x12-10.jpg 13x13-1.jpg 13x13-2.jpg 13x13-11.jpg 13x14-1.jpg 13x14-3.jpg 13x18-1.jpg 13x18-2.jpg 13x18-3.jpg 13x18-4.jpg 13x24-3.jpg 13x24-4.jpg 13x24-6.jpg Season 14 14x02-2.jpg 14x02-15.jpg 14x02-16.jpg 14x08-16.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Images (Arizona Robbins) Category:Images (Grey's Anatomy)